


The Wedding That Wasn't

by Persiflage



Series: Mashed Up Tropes Fics [1]
Category: Holby City
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Police, Bernie Wolfe: World's Okay-est Lesbian, F/F, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Mash-up, Serena Campbell/Edward Campbell (Mentioned), Serena Campbell/Robbie Medcalf (Mentioned), Serena Campbell: Bisexual Extraordinaire, Trope de Trope, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: AU: DI Bernie Wolfe has to arrest Serena Campbell on her wedding day.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Series: Mashed Up Tropes Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960414
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	The Wedding That Wasn't

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an Anon for the [Mashed Up Tropes Meme](https://pers-books.tumblr.com/post/629235863525736448/fanfiction-trope-mash-up) on Tumblr, for the tropes: 13. Detective AU and 29. Wedding Fic.

The last thing Serena Campbell expected to be doing on her wedding day is helping the police with their enquiries, yet here she is, dressed in a dove grey dress that clings to her curves in all the right ways and shows off enough of her cleavage to titillate without being too obvious about it. Her feet are aching ferociously in her kitten heels and she longs for nothing so much as a good soak in a hot bath. 

She can't help wondering what DI Wolfe would look like in a dress like hers, though she’s got a more slender figure that lacks Serena’s curves so perhaps it’s just as well that Wolfe is, instead, wearing tailored black trousers, a mid blue dress shirt with honest-to-God cufflinks, and a darker blue waistcoat with gold buttons. Her only concessions to femininity are her reading glasses, with their coral pink frames, which she hooks into the top of her waistcoat, and the ivory coloured canvas shoes she wears which are printed with flowers. Serena suspects that Wolfe has chosen her clothes in order to fit in with her largely male colleagues, not that she doesn't look stunning dressed the way she is: Serena's definitely ready to swoon into a pair of strong arms if they can be guaranteed to catch her when she falls. 

They take a break from the questioning for refreshments and even though the coffee is pretty awful, Serena’s just grateful for a pause in the proceedings. Wolfe sends her junior off in search of some sandwiches (and a pain au chocolat at Serena’s request), and prepares to leave her alone in the interview room until they’re ready to reconvene, but Serena delays her by asking, “Why don’t you record interviews digitally instead of onto tape? I’d have thought it would be much easier to transcribe from a digital recording with one of those speech-to-text programs.”

That elicits a snort from the DI, and Serena looks up at the other woman, one eyebrow raised enquiringly.

“Have you ever used one of those programs?”

“Can’t say that I have, in all honesty.”

“They’re not worth the hassle. No matter how much you might ‘train’ them to recognise particular voices, they still struggle with regional accents, so the text they produce is frequently so garbled as to be unusable.”

“I can’t imagine such a program having any difficulty with your accent, DI Wolfe. It’s very clear and your voice is quite lovely.”

To Serena’s surprise and secret delight the Detective Inspector’s cheeks turn a pretty shade of pastel pink at this mild flattery. “Thank you,” she says, her voice gone lower and softer than before.

“Oh, that’s nicer still,” Serena observes. “I bet listening to you read a bedtime story in that particular voice would be a pure delight.”

“Ms Campbell?” 

There’s a slight crack in Wolfe’s voice, now.

“Hmm?”

“You do realise that you’re flirting with the officer who’s trying to establish what, if any, role you had in Campbell and Medcalf’s criminal behaviour?”

Serena feels a blush heating her own cheeks in response to this. “Oh, yes. Um, sorry. I didn’t think. I’m afraid I tend to flirt with everyone. It’s practically my default setting.”

“And I bet sometimes you use it to get what you want, don’t you?” 

To Serena’s surprise Wolfe, who’d been standing, seemingly intending to leave Serena alone, now perches on the edge of the table, her thigh mere inches from Serena’s hand as she reaches for her cup of horrible coffee. Wolfe crosses her left leg over her right at the knee, pulling the fabric of her trousers taut against her thigh and her very pert bum, then crosses her arms too, giving off the impression that she’s happy to sit here and chat all day.

The thought makes her chuckle, earning her raised eyebrows from the Inspector. 

“You’re right, I do use flirting to get what I want. And how often does your deceptively soft and friendly voice work in your favour?”

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean, Ms Campbell.” Wolfe slides off the table, then rounds it to her chair just before the door to the interview room opens and Detective Sergeant Sam Stewart returns with a cardboard tray of coffee cups in one hand and a brown paper bag in the other.

“Thank you, Stewart,” Wolfe says as the younger woman sets down the cardboard tray on the table, then doles out the sandwiches and pastries from the paper bag. “I’m sorry this isn’t the lunch you were anticipating having today, Ms Campbell.”

Serena smirks. “But the company is infinitely superior, so I can’t say that I mind too much.”

That earns her a roll of the eyes and a tiny half smile from Wolfe, and Serena can’t help noticing that said eyes are twinkling at her over the top of her coffee cup.

SC-BW-SC-BW-SC

Although Serena Campbell’s quickly cleared of any suspicion of involvement with Campbell and Medcalf’s crimes, DI Wolfe doesn’t try to contact the luckless bride for several months. She wants to make sure the case is sewn up right and tight first. 

Once that’s done, however, she drives across Holby City to the leafy detached where Serena Campbell, vascular surgeon and deputy CEO of Holby City General Hospital, lives. She would not, normally, be so bold, but Serena’s blatant interest in Bernie at her initial interview on her aborted wedding day, and at subsequent follow up interviews, gives her sufficient nerve to dare to pull off this move.

The door opens and Bernie Wolfe finds herself being appraised with obvious interest and approval.

“Well, well, if it isn’t Detective Inspector Wolfe. And to what do I owe this pleasure?”

“I thought we might have a drink together. If you’re interested,” Bernie says, somewhat diffidently, and produces the bottle of Shiraz with which she’s carefully supplied herself, from behind her back.

Serena’s eyes light up and she steps back, inviting Bernie inside. “Oh, I’m very interested, Inspector. Very interested indeed. And not just in the wine, grateful though I am for it.” She takes the bottle from Bernie’s hand, setting it down on the hallway table, before hooking her fingers into the top of Bernie’s waistcoat and giving a little tug. Bernie immediately steps right into the other woman’s personal space, her left arm going around her body while her right hand cradles the back of her head and neck as she ducks her own head to press a long, languorous kiss to the brunette’s mouth.

“Never imagined I’d say it, but you taste better than Shiraz,” Serena murmurs when they finally part company enough to try to catch their breath.

“I’m flattered,” Bernie teases.

“You should be.”

“Mmhmm.” Bernie’s mouth descends a second time, and this time she works her left hand under the blouse Serena’s wearing, then under her cami top as well, eliciting a definite moan of pleasure from the other woman.

After a bit she pulls back and says, huskily, “If we don’t stop now, I’m afraid I’m just going to take you against the wall.”

“Well now, Inspector, don’t let me stop you.”

Bernie stares at Serena for a long moment, but sees only a depth of desire that matches her own in the brunette’s eyes, then she manoeuvres her across to the wall, and proceeds to kiss her senseless while her hands do magical things to Serena to leave her boneless and very satisfied.

“You can stay, Wolfe.”

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, of course, DI Wolfe is more than a little inspired by DI Jill Raymond, Jemma Redgrave's police woman character in _Silent Witness_. And congratulations to anyone who spots the _Foyle's War_ reference.
> 
> Originally posted [here](https://pers-books.tumblr.com/post/629397825946583040/13-and-29-snickers-for-the-mashed-up-tropes).


End file.
